The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Holders for articles such as toiletries are well known in the art. These holders encompass a variety of devices designed to hold various grooming and cleaning materials and devices. These holders are typically designed for traveling and therefore are small and sealable. These known holders are not intended for carrying into a shower, and therefore lack hanging means and water drainage features. In some showers, light is low or unavailable. Hence, it would be desirous to provide illumination for safe grooming.
Hence, a need exists for a portable shower caddy having easy hanging features and illumination for safe grooming.